


Castiel's Bucket List

by frecklesandwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon verse, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesandwings/pseuds/frecklesandwings
Summary: When Dean finds a piece of wrinkled paper containing Castiel's bucket list, he is hellbent in making sure the angel tries whatever he wishes to. But he doesn't know yet he might be more involved than he thinks in Cas's "TO DO" list...





	Castiel's Bucket List

“Hey Sammy, did you see this?” Dean shoves the crumpled piece of paper in Sam’s face.

“Is this...”

“Cas wrote a bucket list. Ain’t that cute?”

“Are you sure we should be reading this?” Sam makes a face. Party-killer. Dean just happened to find the damn thing on the floor. It’s not like he could leave it there.

“Yeah, I mean... The guy’s got tons of wishes,” he says then. “And he’s a frickin’ angel, why is he wasting time when he could be doing all of this in a week? We should take some time off and help him.”

“Right, and that Wendigo in South Dakota is just going to hunt itself...” Sam mutters under his breath, but then as he reads his tone changes and he smiles. “You know what? I can take care of that myself. I’ll ring Jody, maybe Claire will come along too. You go play genie.”

It beats Dean why Sam would give up all the fun but he just shrugs and thanks him.

Then again, he and Cas don’t spend as much time together as they used to, so this could be good for them.

 

**1\. Learn how to bake pie**

“Hey Cas, you got a minute?” Dean’s prayer is short of details, but he doesn’t want to risk giving anything away. Cas appears in the bunker’s kitchen after seconds. He tilts his head, probably confused as to why is he seeing Dean wearing an apron and facing piles of flour and sets of eggs.

“Dean, what are you...” Dean promptly shows him the piece of paper. Cas’s eyes grow wide in surprise and Dean could swear he even blushes a little.

“Did you read it?”

“Just skimmed the first points. But I took the week off, and God help me, I’ll help your lazy angelic ass to go through all of this bucket list.”

“Bucket list?”

“That’s what this is, right?”

“I guess,” Cas shrugs. “So I assume this is...” 

“Baking pie, hell yeah. I got you an apron.”

As Cas glances at the green apron and smiles, Dean lets out a breath of relief. He’s happy Cas didn’t get mad at him for poking around his things. He had wanted to do something nice for Cas in a long time.

“In my defense,” Cas jokes. “I always thought they’d taste better without the effort of making them.”

“Well, you’re wrong. Some baking is good for the soul. Now break this egg.” Cas follows through, with slightly more strength than Dean imagined. Enough strength to make the egg explode all over them.

“I said break it, not smite it,” Dean laughs.

“I’m sorry,” Cas says, his face even cuter with that ridiculous orange bits in his hair. Weirder, Dean meant. Not cuter.

“Do you have other ones?” He asks, hopeful, and Dean nods. 

“Sure Cas, we got plenty.”

 

**2\. Go to a Led Zeppelin concert.**

“If you had time-travelled to a Led Zeppelin concert without me I’d have kicked your ass,” Dean warns him. Since when did Cas even like Led Zeppelin?

“Glad that’s not the case,” Cas says. He puts his hand on Dean’s shoulder and suddenly, Dean reckons at a first glance, they’re in Oakland, California, on 24th July 1977. The crowd is insane, wearing some of the weirdest outfit Dean has ever seen. Although he and Cas must probably look like the most out-of-place types in there.

“Is it like you pictured?” Cas screams in his ear.

“Yeah, it fucking rocks!”

They’re playing Thank You and Dean just closes his eyes, letting the melody sink in. When he opens them again, he can’t help but look at Cas, and for a moment he doesn’t care about the stage at all.

 

 **3\. Try Peter Luger’s Bacon Burger**.

Dean is sitting on a bench in Central Park, eating America’s best bacon burger and thanking God for ever letting him get rescued by Cas.

“I can’t believe I’m trying a burger worth a 100$ dollars.”

“I doubt it costed that much, but it is indeed very tasty,” Cas ponders.

“Man, did you see how fancy that place was?” Dean’s mouth is stuffed with delicious bread. “You’re wasting your invisibility gift. We should sneak into Hollywood, not just steal burgers, I’m telling you.”

“We can add that to the list, if you’d like,” Cas offers, looking at his feet.

“Maybe later,” Dean answers, playfully bumping Cas’s shoulder. “I like it here.”

It’s late at night when Cas finally suggests they zap themselves back at the bunker.

 

 **4\. Watch a “chick-flick** ”.

Dean can’t help but laugh whole-heartedly at this one.

“You and Sam use that term all the time...” Cas protests, putting on a grumpy face.

“Guilty, it’s just funnier if it comes from you,” Dean turns on the laptop. “So, what do you wanna watch tonight, babe?” The term leaves Dean’s lips as a joke though he can’t help but feeling a little heat rush to his cheeks.

“I’d suggest something with Swayze.”

“Something Swayze is alright,” Cas shrugs, unbothered. Dean snorts: the guy’s got a lot to learn. He looks up “Dirty Dancing” and figures he should start from the top.

***

One hour, twenty-five minutes and many questions later, the big scene comes on and Cas is adorably smashed against the screen in trepidation. Dean has seen it so many times - not that anyone knows - that he automatically hums along to it.

“ _You’re the one thing, I can’t get enough of... ‘Could be love ‘cause I had the time of my life..._ ” Cas’s eyes suddenly leave the screen and dart towards him. He doesn’t say anything. He just stares. It’s something Cas does rather  
often, so why does this time feel so... Urgent? Dean gives him a little smile and keeps humming, for some unknown embarrassing reason.

“ _So we’ll just let it go, don’t be afraid to lose control..._ ”  Cas’s eyes aim lower now; Dean can feel them all over his moving lips.

“ _I know what’s on your mind when you say stay with me tonight..._ ” Their foreheads are touching now. Dean doesn’t know if it’s Cas’s skin tingling or just his own. Then the crowd in the movie erupts into an applause and Cas jumps a little, surprised, thus breaking the magic.

Dean clears his throat.

“Maybe we should just move to the next point, what do you say?” The previous tension is now so awkward that he can’t even glance at Cas. He grabs the bucket list and reads.

 

 **5\. Just kiss him**.

Ouch. That cuts deep.

“Maybe I should explain...” Cas starts, but Dean cuts him short.

“It’s fine, Cas, really. Clearly you’re into someone. A guy. That’s... That’s great, really. I’m - I’m sure he’ll appreciate your baking skills.” The smile he pulls on is probably the fakest he ever pulled, but he can’t help it. He had read too much into those past days. After all the time they had spent apart some old feelings had risen and he had been an idiot for listening to them. They never got him anywhere.

“Dean, listen. I have to be honest with you. That “bucket list”, as you called it... They weren’t things I wanted to do for myself. They were, uhm, possible ideas... For dates. With this guy.”

Dean definitely needs to get away from the room before he bursts into tears. Not only his pride is hurt, but he feels like a giant idiot for making himself the third wheel.

“You see, this guy...” Cas continues, without mercy. “He loves pies. He listens to Led Zeppelin all day long, it’s pretty annoying to tell you the truth. And don’t get me started on bacon burgers, his liver will collapse one day. Did I mention he’s a sucker for chick flicks? He even knows the soundtracks by heart.”

 _Oh_. Oh. Dean really is a giant idiot.

“So, would you like to help me with that final point?” Cas’s tone is more insecure this time and Dean doesn’t have the heart to leave him in agony for too long. He looks at Cas until their lips are millimeters apart.

“Consider it done,” he whispers before Cas kisses him.  


End file.
